Sois belle et tais toi!
by Eiream
Summary: Thalia Luis,Serdaigle de Sixième année. Elle est un pion aux mains de sa famille, elle ne le sait pas encore. Elle va se déclarer au sens giralducien du terme. Son journal. FINI
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer** Suis obligée de dire que les persos sont pas à moi ?? Oui ? Z'êtes sûrs ?? Bon bah : ilsonpaamoi. Quoi faut aussi que je dise à qui ils sont ? Non ??? Si ? Merde !! euh bah… sonarowling…

**Avertissement** G 

**Note de l'auteur** .........................................................................................................................................................…………………humhum……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Eh bah il dit rien l'auteur?? Qu'est ce qu'il attend ? Une petite voix intérieure me dit que c'est moi… Quelle couillonne la voix !!! QUOI ? C'est moi l'auteur ? Mais il va falloir que j'écrive un truc bien alors ?

Bon pour ce que j'ai à vous dire c'est que je vais finir par croire que mes amis virtuels ne me lisent que pour me faire plaisir si personne d'autre ne me lit et le laisse un petit quelque chose… Pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiize.

**Titre** Sois belle et tais-toi !

C'est l'histoire de Thalia Luis… Thalia était l'une des trois Charités de la mythologie grecque, à qui on aurait pu attribuer cette expresion : « Sois belle et tais toi ».

* * *

_Le 22 décembre à Poudlard_

Je commence un journal ce jour pour relater les diverses étapes de ma vie qui devient de plus en plus étrange…, et surtout parce que j'ai peur. Une de ces peurs qui vous retournent les entrailles… De plus, c'est la conscience perturbée que je prends ma plume car c'est le premier acte que j'accomplis sans l'autorisation de ma famille.

Il faut que je commence par le commencement.

Dès ma première année à Poudlard, dès mon entrée à Serdaigle, mon frère aîné m'a appris à discerner les gens fréquentables de ceux qui ne le sont pas. Ses leçons m'ont valu la haine des premiers, et pour cause, « ils ne sont même pas dignes de notre mépris » et l'amitié des seconds. Je me suis fait des amis, toujours sur les conseils de mon frère Thanatos et les ordres de ma mère. Thanatos était en Troisième année lors de mon entrée dans l'école de sorcellerie. C'est lui qui m'a guidé. Ce groupe d'amis qu'il a créé autour de moi, je suis leur «étoile», la meneuse. Tous m'admirent, tous m'envient. Mon nom de famille l'impose, « on ne s'oppose pas à un Luis » dit-on, et je continue à obéir aux ordres maternels, aveuglément, flattée de cette admiration et de cette jalousie. Je retrouvais mon frère aîné chaque soir dans une salle qui, par la suite, après sa sortie de Poudlard plus exactement, est devenue ma salle personnelle.

Poudlard regorge de salles qui ne demande qu'à être découvertes et habitées. Celle-ci qui « appartient » à notre famille, n'a pas de porte, juste une large fenêtre donnant sur le lac. Mon grand-père l'a découverte un soir alors qu'il errait dans les couloirs au hasard paraît-il et ne l'a jamais dit à quiconque, c'est un secret qui s'est transmis de parent à enfant. Elle est meublée d'un divan confortable, d'un secrétaire de cerisier qui fait mon bonheur, d'une bibliothèque magique : Y apparaît le livre qui convient à notre humeur, celui que l'on désire, celui dont on a besoin. Chaque membre de la famille qui est passé par cette pièce a laissé un peu de sa personne : mon grand-père a laissé une harpe, mon père, un fauteuil moelleux, sûrement trouvé d'occasion dans un petit magasin de l'allée des Embrumes, mon frère, un carnet de notes sur la pratique de la magie noire contre la magie blanche et moi, je ne sais pas encore…

Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de dévoiler son emplacement ni d'y faire pénétrer quiconque.

On m'a appris à détester certaines personnes… dont Luna Lovegood…

Ma tourmente prend sa source dans la personne de cette sorcière originale de Serdaigle, Luna Lovegood. Cette fille est une folle et une sotte selon ma mère. Son père, une racaille, il tient un journal nommé « Le Chicaneur ». Elle traîne avec le fameux Harry Potter, ce prétentieux, appelé « Le Survivant », qui a, paraît-il, il y a deux ans, fait revenir à la vie un lord noir. Son nom est dans les journaux presque chaque jour mais je serais incapable de dire pourquoi. Traîtresse de mémoire… Il y a aussi la Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard, j'ai nommé Hermione Granger, et un Weasley, avant-dernier du nom je crois, qui ressemble en tout point à ses parents : pauvre et sans intérêts…

Cependant, j'admire Luna. Elle a cette capacité de ne pas tenir compte de l'opinion des autres, la capacité d'être en dehors du monde, la capacité de simplement rêver. Pourquoi moi ne le puis-je pas ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lire les contes de fée, pourquoi je ne réussie pas à croire au bonheur, à l'amour, à la paix… Je n'ai pas été élevée comme ça peut-être, je n'ai pas été conçue pour cela… Pas conçue pour cela. Pas conçue pour cela. Je retourne ces mots dans ma tête. Ils sont comme un refrain qui s'égare et me revient à l'esprit, comme un voleur.

C'est cette peur d'être devenue une machine qui me fait réagir. Luna serait une sotte ? Je vouudrais alors en être une. Elle est sûre d'elle même, indépendante et pourtant détestée.

Moi je suis adulée.

Luna peut regarder la Lune et se dire qu'elle lui appartient, elle peut regarder le ciel et se dire que le monde est sa demeure. Je ne le peux pas. Je ne suis pas conçue pour cela. Elle peut rêver au passé ou au futur. Je ne le peux pas. Je ne suis pas conçue pour cela. Je voudrais tant pouvoir m'échapper de ce monde que je ne comprends pas, ce monde dans lequel je suis paumée. Je voudrais rêver. Je ne le peux pas. Je ne suis pas conçue pour cela.

Ce monde est un mystère. Je suis en Sixième année, j'ai 16 ans. On parle de politique, de guerre, d'horreur, je ne comprends pas.

A propos du lord noir, on parle aussi de Mangemorts qui terrorisent le monde de la magie (dois-je mettre une majuscule ?) mais Maman m'a dit que je ne risquais rien, je la crois.

J'ai toujours cru ma mère ; depuis ma tendre enfance, elle représente ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde : une famille. Froide et distante, elle m'a appris à obéir sans poser de questions, elle m'a expliqué pourquoi je devais obéir sans poser de questions. Mon père mort, elle nous a élevés, seule Thanatos et moi. Médée Luis est une femme respectée et obéie par tous. Elle fait partie d'une « organisation importante pour lutter contre le mal », voilà tout ce que je sais de ma mère. C'est tout ce qu'elle a voulu me dévoiler d'elle.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu la lettre de mon frère (celle que je redoute chaque année et que je reçois toujours) annonçant que je devais rentrer à la maison pour Noël, que l'on donnait une grande fête et que je devrais faire bonne figure, etc… Je devrai retrouver ma tante Alna à la gare pour qu'elle me prépare pour la fête : Nouvelle tenue et sermon au programme. En somme, leçon de conduite.

Ce soir, c'est le bal de Noël à Poudlard. Je vais bientôt devoir retourner dans le dortoir afin de m'habiller. J'y vais avec Drago Malfoy. Ordre de ma mère et sûrement de son père. Surtout, rester en cercle ferm ! Le nombre de sorciers qui m'ont proposé de les accompagner au bal était pourtant assez étendu… Mmmmmh… J'aime être admirée, c'est assez agréable à vrai dire…

* * *

Voilà, suite au prochain chapitre…

J'aimerais bien connaître vos avis sur ce que vous venez de lire, sioupl !! Parce que je suis vraiment pas sûre de moi même si je sais très bien où je vais !!


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter et son monde sont à Rowling, la mort de Sirius est à Rowling, la dépression des lectrices est à JKR mais certains personnages sont à moi, vous les reconnaîtrez. Je ne touche aucun sousou avec cette fic, je ne fais qu'étancher ma soif d'écrire.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture…

* * *

_Le 23 décembre à Poudlard_

Ca y est, c'est les vacances. Je retourne chez moi cet après-midi par le Poudlard-Express dont la sécurité a été renforcée paraît-il.

Hier, bal de Noël... Sans commentaires... Je me suis laissée emporter par la fête, j'ai ri, j'ai bu, je me suis retrouvée chez Mme Pomfresh, plongée dans un coma ithyllique.

Tout le monde m'a admirée. A moins que cela ne soit ma robe qu'ils aient admirée. Je ne sais plus, je suis encore dans les brumes de l'alcool… Pas très glorieux !!

J'ai fait une énorme bêtise, Médée va être dans une colère noire si cela lui vient aux oreilles : sa fille saoûle !

Pourtant, je n'ai pas lâché Drago d'une semelle. Il s'est avéré bon danseur finalement et nous avons passé une bonne soirée. Thanatos m'avait dit que je devais rester avec lui, qu'un Malefoy et une Luis étaient fait pour s'entendre. Un ton plein de sous-entendu…

_Le 24 décembre à la maison_

Oh… Par Morgane !! Hier, j'ai fait les boutiques avec Alna et c'était sublime !! Elle a dit qu'il me fallait une robe « digne d'une Luis » ! Quand je pense aux robes de Médée…

Enfin, la robe est sublime ! Je ne saurais la décrire !! Verte d'eau… aux reflets magiques (c'est le cas de le dire). De plus pour Noël, Thanatos et Mère (l'émotion me la fait appeler Mère ???) m'ont promis un bijou…

Au fond je suis et resterai une gamine, féminine et donc bien une Luis !! J'ai beau dire que je cherche un absolu au fond de moi, je suis et resterai une gamine qui aime le Beau, l'honneur du a mon rang et la fête… Je suis un monstre…

Ce soir, on va encore m'admirer et je douterai encore de moi demain… N'y a-t-il personne qui daignerait m'aider dans ma quête : Qui suis-je vraiment …

_Le 25 décembre de retour à Poudlard, dans ma pièce_

Grand chamboulement !!

Il faut que je commence par le début, c'est-à-dire, hier soir ! Après la séance de morale de Médée, Thanatos m'a fait appelé… Ce n'est jamais bon signe !!

Il a d'abord approuvé le choix de la robe puis m'a ordonné d'aller me changer ! Quoi ? J'avais attendu toute la journée de faire admirer ma robe et maintenant il fallait que je me change et pourquoi d'abord ? Bon… je me suis écrasée et j'ai juste obéi, sans demander quoi que ce soit !!

Une fois prêteje suis redescendue voir mon frère. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi personne ne s'activait à préparer un banquet ?

Les paroles de Médée resteront gravées dans mon esprit toute ma vie !! « Thalia, ma fille, la guerre a début ! Tu repars sans question à l'école, tu seras en sécurité là-bas… Ton rôle commence, ma fille ! »

En sécurité contre qui ? La guerre ? Mon rôle ?

Thanatos m'a raccompagné jusqu'à Poudlard en m'explicant que je devrai obéir à tous ses ordres, même s'ils me paraissent confus ; il m'a donné une plaque de plastique et m'a ordonné de ne jamais m'en séparer ! Qu'est-elle ? Je ne sais pas, il me le fera savoir en temps voulu.

Ma première tâche a été d'aller voir le professeur Rogue et de l'avertir de mon retour.

* * *

Ce chapitre est pas particulièrement interressant mais necessaire ! J'ai pas pris tellement de plaisir à l'écrire mais le suivant sera mieux !! Jur ! La lenteur de cette suite est due aux vacances et à la tonne de boulot dont nous mitraillent les profs…

* * *

Réponse aux revieweuses :

**Dreyd** Bah tu as réussi finalement avec les reviews ! Merci pour tes encouragement et tes conseils… Pur Voldemort, c'est ce qui fait le charme de cette fille ! Elle est carrément à côté de ses pompes !! Pour ce qui est des gentils serpentard … c'est pareil !! Pour ce qui est de le prophétie, j'espère bien que les gens vont aimer ce que je fais… mais j'attends pas trop quand même sur ce point !!

**Cornelune** Sister of me !! Tu verras, le chapitre prochain sera très développé sur le caractère de Thalia…

**Poucie** Heureusement que tu es l !! Sans ta fic, j'aurais jamais eu l'envie d'écrire cette fic ! J'adore Luna moi aussi même si j'ai un peu de mal avec the Draco !! Je compte sur ton soutien et tes conseils !!

**Siriel** Hello ! Contente de te trouver parmi mes lectrices sur ffnet aussi… Pour Médée, tu seras fixée à un moment ou à un autre !!

Bises à tous !!

Pour laisser une review, c'est en bas à gauche à côté de _Submit review_ sur le bouton _Go_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter et son monde sont à Rowling, la mort de Sirius est à Rowling, la dépression des lectrices est à JKR mais certains personnages sont à moi, vous les reconnaîtrez. Je ne touche aucun sou avec cette fic, je ne fais qu'étancher ma soif d'écrire.

Je voudrais faire un peu de publicité pour une fic de **Cornelune** : « La vie est éphémère, l'amour est éternel »… Une fic Lily/Lucius trèèèèèèèèès originale et très bien écrite. C'est une histoire émouvante et touchante de simplicité qui a reçu moins de reviews que certaines autres sincèrement moins intéressantes. Je tiens à préciser que l'auteur n'est pas au courant que je lui fais de la pub, elle ne me sponsorise pas (Quoique j'aimerais bien…) et elle va me tuer quand elle verra ça !! Mais c'est ma sœur, c'est une bonne fic alors…

Voilà le troisième chapitre…

* * *

_Le 28 décembre à Poudlard_

Je ne m'étais jamais rendue copte du nombre de personnes qui restaient à l'école le temps des vacances…

Cette semaine, j'ai vu revenir de nombreux élèves qui avaient tous des visages faisant montre de plus ou moins de félicité. Le trio infernal est revenu. Luna aussi.

J'ai eu envie d'aller la voir mais j'ai réalisé que mon frère ne verrait pas cela d'un très bon œil…Pourtant, c'était une envie que je pourrais qualifier d'irrépressible… Je veux lui parler, lui poser des questions, me faire connaître et la connaître. Elle est toujours plongée dans cet univers qui lui est personnel et que je désirerais tant découvrir.

Draco Malefoy me surveille. Je le sens toujours derrière moi. C'en est horripilant. Thanatos passe encore, mais qu'il ait son intermédiaire dans Poudlard, là, non. Et mon intimité ?? Cet argument ne tiendrait pas un seul instant devant mon frère. Contre lui je ne peux rien. Il représente cette autorité paternelle trop tôt disparue.

Chaque soir les différentes bandes d'amis s'organisent et se retrouvent dans les salles communes, dans les dortoirs, dans les indénombrables salles de Poudlard.

J'ai entendu un jour que quatre élèves avaient réussi à recenser toutes les salles de Poudlard, les Maraudeurs je crois… Il faut dire que je n'y crois guère parce que ma salle n'a jamais pu être découverte ou visitée, la famille l'aurait su. Quoiqu'il en soit, le souvenir de ces farceurs invétérés est encore bien présent dans la mémoire des Gryffondor et des Serpentard… A croire qu'ils en ont fait baver à la maison opposée… Et personne n'aurait réussi à faire mieux ? Pitoyables Serpentard !

Et chaque soir, je suis invitée à me joindre aux Serpentard, et chaque soir, j'accepte.

Les filles conversent futilement, s'interroge sur leurs amourettes respectives, légèrement éloignées des garçons mais pas totalement ailleurs… Je n'ai plus ni l'envie ni le goût d'y participer. Les garçons, eux, restent puérilement masculins, parlant Quidditch ou cours… Je reste en retrait, observant et ne prenant part aux discussions que les rares fois où l'on m'interroge. Il respecte mon silence, je suis encore une reine pour elles, pour eux. Un seul me résiste. Il est vrai que seul Malefoy observe la même attitude que moi.

Seuls parmi les autres… Nos solitudes respectives nous conviennent le soir. Dommage que la journée ne se déroule pas dans les mêmes conditions !

Dans toute cette mascarade, je ne suis que spectatrice, moi qui suis d'ordinaire si vive et si enjouée. Si gamine en réalité.

J'ai mûri.

J'ai beaucoup mûri.

Draco lisait un auteur moldu. Curieux pour un Malefoy ! Je dois être la seule capable de le remarquer parmi tous ces gens qui nous entourent : pas un seul passionné des moldus dans son entourage, il n'y a aucun risque !!! Baudelaire et ses Fleurs du Mal, un grand classique moldu mais une lecture très serpentardesque : paradoxal !!! Je rechercherai demain le livre à la bibliothèque. Me replonger dans mon enfance ne pourra que m'être bénéfique !

J'ai remarqué une fille de Poufsouffle qui cherchait à se joindre à notre petit groupe, constamment rejeté par le « roi de la bande » !! Aurait-elle perdu la tête ? Vouloir pénétrer ce cercle fermé, c'est aller à la perte de son caractère, de ses opinions, de son identité ! Je me sens un rien pessimiste !! Et lucide aussi. Je sais que je suis perdue : un point de non-retour ! je suis trop engagée dans la voie de la mondanité pour reculer. Et puis il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'étais bien dans cette situation et je dois reconnaître qu'encore maintenant, être considérée comme une reine et être respectée est plutôt agréable et j'en profite !

Que ressent un noyé lorsqu'il sent qu'il va mourir, que plus rien ne sert de se débattre, qu'il est perdu ?

Il me semble que c'est un des thèmes abordés par Baudelaire… Ce sont des souvenirs si lointains… Père me les lisait avant de me border, petite fille. Baudelaire finalement était peut-être sorcier, ce qui expliquerait qu'il soit lu par deux personnes anti-moldues à souhait : Malefoy et Père… Si Draco lit un livre, son père doit forcément être au courant et approuvé !! Enfin… qu'est-ce que ça m'apporte de savoir qu'il était sorcier ? Poème après poème, Père m'expliquait le moindre détail, me communiquant le désir indicible de l'homme d'être dans le mal sans être jamais rassasié… Il me disait le plaisir malsain et pourtant ancré en chacun de faire mal et de tuer peut-être… Et il me redisait pourtant que Baudelaire était un être faible en étant fort !!! Pour une petite fille c'est tordu !

Père est mort.

Baudelaire est mort.

Le mal leur a-t-il apporté quelque chose ?

Je suis dans ma salle entourée de magie noire mais proche d'un feu chaleureux, prodiguant réconfort et lumière. Je pense que ma plume me permet d'exorciser cette partie noire qui est en moi. J'a soif de lumière plus que de ténèbres.

Il me reste l'Espérance… je n'ai donc pas atteint le point de non-retour !!

Quelqu'un a dit que l'espérance était en tout homme, il ne devait pas connaître Baudelaire.

Pour en revenir à cette Poufsouffle, Kate Avery, je crois… Son nom m'est familier, j'ai du l'entendre à la maison.

Avery !! Mais oui c'est la cousine de Goyle…

Je n'ai vraiment pas de mémoire, une fille me parlait d'elle hier soir… Thanatos s'amuserait-il avec ma mémoire ? Il a beau être mon frère, je l'en crois capable mais je sais qu'il me respecte aussi alors il prend bien soin de moi.

Demain je parlerai à Draco. J'ai besoin d'un peu de conversation… Je veux savoir ce qu'il se trame dans nos familles !

* * *

Voilà ! 

Pour votre information, j'ai terminé cette fic alors je n'attends plus que d'avoir vos reviews pour publier la suite !!! Niark !

Sinon, je n'ai plus Internet et à l'instant où je vous écrit, je ne sais pas trop comment je vais faire pour publier !

Mais voilà tout va bien maintenant alors…


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer** Tout à la tueuse de personnages super canons ! (1)

**Note de l'auteur** Ayant lu quelque part que le tome 1 de Harry Potter commençait à la rentrée 1995, j'ai fait un rapide calcul (puisqu'il m'arrive d'être intelligente) et après quelques erreurs (oubliez ce que je viens de dire !!), j'en ai déduit que la rentrée de Harry en sixième année s'effectuerait en 2000 et ainsi qu'il assisterait au passage au nouveau millénaire lors de cette sixième année. Oui, le troisième millénaire a débuté en 2001 (01.01.01 à 00 : 00 : 01 ).

Breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeef !!!

**Réponses aux reviewers des chapitres 2 et 3 : **Je demande pardon à dreyd, Siriel, Poucie et cornelune de ne pas les avoir remercié au chapitre 2. Feufeunet buguant un max, je n'avais reçu aucune « review alert » et lorsque je vais sur le site, il me faut constamment « actualiser » les pages que je lis !

Dreyd : Fidèle revieweuse !! Merci ma prophétesse mais je pense que tu te fourvoies au niveau de Rogue et de Thalia. Je me limite dans cette fic à la progression mentale de ma tite Thalia. La Thalia que je dépeints, tu l'as comprise. La poésie est superbe !! Mici encore et bises !!

Siriel : Ma grande, Thanatos me fascine quant à moi mais c'est une belle ordure, je te l'accorde !! Mici de ta lecture… Kissoux

Poucie : Draco apparaît encore dans ce chapitre mais seulement vaguement… Quant à la rencontre avec notre Luna nationale, elle ne va pas tarder !!! Bizzz

Click La Magnifique : Ma belge préférééééééééééééééééééééée !! Merci d'avoir lu les trois chapitres d'une traite : Quel courage !! Grosses bises…

c.Thalie : Ton pseudo à la même consonance que le prénom de ma tite héroïne. Merci de la review, je publie la suite !!! Tout du moins ce chapitre !

cornelune : Ma soeureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeette ! te trouve très adorable Enormes bisous et n'oublie pas ma fic !!! Merci pour tes reviews, voilà la suite !!

Voili voilou !! Encore un énorme merci pour vos reviews. Etre lue par des génies de l'écriture comme vous me fait un immense plaisir et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir…

Je vous laisse à votre lecture…

* * *

_Le 31 décembre à Poudlard, me préparant psychologiquement pour le réveillon_

Je suis paumée !! Help !! Hilfe !! Au secours !! SOS !! Je peux aussi essayer en morse, cet alphabet bizarre inventé par des moldus en perdition ; on ne sait jamais, il y a peut-être des anges qui ne répondent qu'au morse : …/---/…

Voilà le problème : je sais qu'hier je suis allée voir Draco, je sais que nous avons parlé toute la soirée. Pansy me l'a confirmé ce matin en me demandant avec un petit air malin et un œil agressif éclairé d'une lueur possessive, ce que j'avais fait hier soir avec, je cite, « son » Malefoy… J'ai eu l'air con (et je suis vulgaire en plus !) parce que si je me souviens lui avoir demandé quelque chose et que sa réponse a guidé nos pas jusque dans la salle de musique, je ne me souviens pas quel était le sujet de la conversation. J'ai répondu à Parkinson, un petit sourire au lèvres, de quoi faire jaser tout Poudlard pendant des mois : « Tu ne voudrais pas le savoir ! », le tout sur un ton de sous-entendu qui en aurait fait rougir plus d'une… Ca les occupera au moins.

Je ne me souviens de rien. Je sais qu'il parlait, heureux, il était comme un démon animé de bonnes intentions, ça se lisait dans ses yeux !! Un démon de propagande. Je ne sais plus pourquoi. Pourquoi avait-il cet air qui le rendait différent des autres à mes yeux. Il était dans son monde et il me le faisait partager sans se démunir un seul instant de cette flamme frigide malefoyenne que je lui avais toujours vue.

Et Luna, pourquoi garde-t-elle son monde pour elle alors que je n'en demande qu'un petit bout. Dans le mien, tout m'est interdit : Le rêve et même le souvenir.

Thanatos est venu dans notre pièce ce matin. Je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé ni comment il est reparti. Il était cinq heures du matin, il me semble. Un cauchemar à propos de mon devoir de DCFM non-fait m'a tiré du lit. Mes pas se sont naturellement dirigés vers mon antre de solitude et de tranquillité. Il faudrait vraiment que je pense à faire ce devoir ! Mais le sujet n'est guère enthousiasmant : « Les différentes créatures maléfiques et la façon de les combattre. Vous regrouperez par genres et par sorts de défense, donnez votre avis. » Ca ne me passionne pas vraiment. Je préfèrerais quand même un texte en runes à traduire et commenter.

Je me trouvais donc dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée et essayais désespérément d'attirer à moi la chaleur, quand Thanatos est arrivé par derrière. Il m'a enlevé des mains Les Fleurs du Mal, sans dire mot.

La conversation n'est décidément pas la spécialité de notre famille.

Il m'a pris par les épaules, a planté ses grands yeux bleus ciel dans les miens ; nous avons gardé cette position pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne me laisse, la baguette en main. Je n'avais pourtant pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu sortir de sous sa cape son bâton magique…Il l'y cache toujours.

Il est reparti de ce pas si souple qui est le sien. Mon frère est beau. Sept générations féminines de Poudlard au moins se sont pâmées devant lui. Mais personne ne peut approcher un Luis de cette manière…

Il a passé la porte sans me dire au revoir. J'ai essayé de le rattraper mais Poudlard est grand et déjà il avait disparu.

En ce moment, je suis obsédée par une pensée nouvelle, une image : une salle de cours que je ne connais pas. Une salle comme il y en a tant à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser néanmoins elle revient constamment, telle un refrain. C'est rageant de ne pas savoir pourquoi… Je vais faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, ça n'étonnera personne. J'y passe beaucoup de temps en ce moment, tant aux rayons moldus qu'aux rayons sorciers, documentation et littérature confondues, délaissant mes camarades. Les pauvres doivent se remettre en question, je les entends d'ici se demander ce qu'ils ont fait pour qu'une Luis leur préfère la compagnie de livres poussiéreux. Crétins d'aveugle ! Ils ne savent même pas qu'il n'y a pas d'ami plus fidèle qu'un livre.

Mrs Pince ne me surveille même plus. Méfiante au premier abord de rencontrer une Serpentard populaire dans sa bibliothèque, elle a compris que seule, je ne faisais rien d'autre que de chercher un peu de réconfort… Je m'installe à une table, une pile de bouquins à mes côté et je lis. Joyeuses vacances ma chérie !!

Nos soirées se font de plus en plus morbides : des échos de batailles au dehors sont sujets de crainte pour certains. Parents et amis sont « au dehors », certains même sur le front. On en est venus à parler de l'extérieur de Poudlard comme l' « au dehors »… L'alcool coule à flot et la rentrée va être difficile, il ne reste que quelques jours de tranquillité ! Et quelques jours pour redevenir sobre.

En ce moment, je me renseigne sur l'histoire du costume tant sorcier que moldu et sur le romantisme allemand et français… Sombre. A la recherche de la lumière pour tomber dans les ténèbres, je deviens paradoxale. Joyeux ! Pour ce qui est du costume, je suis sûre que les tenues moldues datant du moyen âge remaniées magiquement feraient un malheur chez les sorciers d'aujourd'hui : ils sont plus en avance que nous. Plus intelligents ? Pourvu que Thanatos ne tombe jamais sur ce journal. Je n'ai jamais pensé à le protéger… pour ce que ça servirait. C'est un professionnel, une minable protection ne lui résisterait pas.

Ca me fait penser que j'ai mal rangé Lenz de Büchner. Si Mrs Pince s'en aperçoit, ça va chauffer pour mes oreilles… La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe. Hum.

J'i des envies de meurtres. C'est horrible mais c'est comme ça : j'ai des envies de meurtres. Toutes les conversations futiles des filles, tous les petits bonheurs des autres me font vomir ! Les cons (et deux vulgarités, deux !).

La prochaine fois que je vois mon frère je lui demanderais de m'enseigner un sort qui me poussera à bout. Il connaît mes capacités, il est peut-être le seul avec Médée. Je veux travailler ma magie jusqu'à épuisement. Tout est trop bête. Futile est un mot qui convient.

Cette pièce qui me revient constamment… Je vais à la bibliothèque.

_Le 31 décembre à Poudlard_

Je reviens de la bibliothèque, il reste une heure et demi avant le festin du réveillon et c'est la première année que j'y assiste… Il y a du monde. Les filles se disputent leurs robes et les places dans les salles de bains.

Je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchais. Je suis de plus en plus énervée. Mrs Pince. Comment cette Sang-de Bourbe ose-t-elle me dire ce que je dois lire ou pas ? Si elle n'a pas lu Lenz, tant pis pour elle. Si j'aime lire ce type souffrir et s'enfermer dans sa merde, personne ne peut m'en empêcher. « Malsain », « Malsain »… Mais je lui en foutrais des « Malsain « ! Pétard, elle a réussi à me rendre vulgaire. « Malsain » ! Tout ça parce que je riais en me répétant comme un refrain de folie « A présent tout est pour moi si étroit, étroit ! ». Jouissif ! Ce pauvre Lenz a peur… Crétin faible : fou.

Effectivement, c'est malsain. Cette Sang de bourbe a raison. Cela m'e, coûte de le reconnaître mais je n'y peux rien. (2)

Pourquoi cette phrase se heurte-t-elle à cette image de mon esprit dans un va et vient incessant?

Je n'en peux plus.

Le troisième millénaire me verra telle que je suis. Je veux voir et cueillir le nouveau jour telle que je suis : une assoiffée de lumière qui aime sentir les autres dans les Ténèbres, une assoiffée de vérité qui voit les autres se vautrer dans le doute, une jeune fille paradoxale en quête d'Espoir.

Pourquoi, comme Malefoy ou Lovegood, ne choisirais-je pas ma voie ? J'ai deux modèles de foi en un idéal, quel qu'il soit puisque je ne sais toujours pas de quel côté est Malefoy. Son père est trop avide de pouvoir pour être avec la Lumière mais Draco… Sûrement comme son Père. Quant à Thanatos, il est contre les Ténèbres, cela ne fait aucun doute, il est trop puissant et trop intelligent pour rallier ces assoiffés de mort et de pouvoir.

Mais moi, que vais-je choisir ? J'ai tout mon temps selon certains, peu selon moi. Les jours sont comptés même si l'on vit cent ans. On ne vit vraiment que si l'on sait pourquoi.

- Je ne vis pas pour être admirée même si c'est indéniablement agréable et utile de se sentir adulée.

- Je ne vis pas pour tuer, je le sentirais. Un professeur m'a dit un jour qu'en chacun de nous dormait un bourreau, que chacun de nous est capable de torturer autrui, cela fait partie de la perversion humaine.

Un être humain. J'ai toujours répugné à torturer une créature, féminine jusqu'à la mort… Même notre elfe de maison n'a rien à craindre de moi, il le sait et s'inflige lui-même ses corrections, de toute façon… Que ces elfes sont bêtes. Même pas soif de liberté sauf celui des Malefoy qui leur en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs il y a quelques temps, paraît-il.

- Je ne vis pas pour combattre, je ne m'appelle pas Potter, ni Granger. Mon expérience en duel en Deuxième Année a été un échec. Thanatos en avait été affligé. Quant à Médée, elle avait affirmé que le combat était digne des sorciers soumis et exploités. Or je me vois mal en guerrière solitaire.

Alors quoi ? Un de ces cerveaux qui cherchent sans jamais trouver et qui ne font pas avancer le monde. Rendre le monde meilleur, elle est bonne celle-là ; rendre MON monde meilleur, ce serait déjà pas mal.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Je viens de me relire et je suis décidément un rien perturbée.

Je patine dans ma réflexion.

J'en peux plus. Il faut que je parle à quelqu'un. Rogue ? Malgré ce que dit Thanatos, il n'est qu'un torturé, fou noyé dans ses chaudrons, drogués par les effluves de ses potions, seul. Je ne vois que Dumbledore. Ce soir.

J'ai été convoquée une fois dans son bureau en Troisième Année, a propos de la désinvolture des Luis en ce qui concerne le travail de groupe. Je le refuse : pourquoi faire partager à d'autres son intelligence. Sûrement Mac Gonnagal qui lui avait rapporté…

Il avait conclu notre entretien par une phrase bizarre, typique de ce vieux fou. « Le serpent est agile mais les serres d'une Luis acérées ». Encore aujourd'hui je me demande ce qu'il entendait par cette phrase. Le serpent pour les Serpentard sans aucun doute, les serres pour Serdaigle de même mais pour ce qui est de leur rapport, le sens m'en échappe.

C'est donc l'esprit embué que je vais voir Dumbledore.

_Le 31 décembre_

Je n'ai même pas faim et ne désire en aucun cas me retrouver dans la salle à manger pour voir une bande d'adolescents attardés…

Je sors de chez Dumbledore. Ce vieux fou croit en moi… c'est …fou. Il m'a écouté sans un mot puis m'a demandé l'autorisation de me donner un conseil. L'autorisation !! On ne m'a jamais demandé l'autorisation de me donner un conseil !! Accordé vieux fou bien sûr ! Et là Monsieur m'annonce qu'il veut voir cette salle. _Mais mon grand fou, tu n'as pas compris ou quoi ? Je sais pas où elle est cette salle, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je viens te voir !! Il est un peu gâteux le Grand-Père_, ai-je pensé. Ma salle… Je me l'approprie, c'est dangereux ça ! Correction : la salle.

Je dessine moins bien qu'un troll alors je lui ai proposé de lire mes pensées, tout d'abord ironiquement mais son regard m'a fait comprendre qu'il y pensait sérieusement ! _Hein ??! lire dans mes pensées ? Mais il est fou ?_ M'ayant assuré qu'il serait raisonnable et qu'il ne chercherait pas mes _secrets amoureux_, je lui ai fait confiance. Son sourire facétieux valait ma confiance. Un jour Médée m'a dit qu'il était puissant et fou : sous entendre bon et juste.

J'ai imposé à mon esprit l'image de la salle, fermé les yeux, et ai souri. Il n'a pu que percevoir simultanément l'écho de ce refrain entêtant « étroit », « étroit ». Je lui fais confiance mais avait quand même fermé mon esprit grâce à la formule apprise en cours… Une langue bizarre : _Earello utulyen maruvan hildinyar ambar_. Le vieux l'a senti et m'a adressé un sourire complice.

Sa seule réponse fut le mot Erwin. Mon air surpris ne l'a pas démonté. Me souhaitant une bonne soirée, il a ouvert la porte de son bureau. Alors que je la franchissais, il prononça les mêmes mots qu'à ma précédente visite : « Le serpent est agile mais les serres d'une Luis acérées »

Erwin. C'est le nom que mon arrière grand-père maternel empruntait en tant que puissance de l'ombre. Charmante famille que la mienne. En runes, erwin signifie la clef.

* * *

_Le 1er janvier_

_Nouveau millénaire. Nouveau siècle. Nouvelle année. Nouveau jour._

Nouvelle rencontre : Luna.

Les circonstances de notre rencontre sont peu communes étant donnée la superficie de Poudlard. J'étais assise au pied d'un frêne doré (3) les yeux dans le ciel, la tête dans les étoiles. Andromède et Cassiopée… Une famille unie jusque dans l'univers céleste (4).

J'ai senti une présence silencieuse. Je me suis concentrée sur mon entourage pour finalement déduire qu'une personne était adossée au même arbre que moi, de l'autre côté du tronc. Je me suis levée en silence m'attendant à trouver Draco mais mue tout de même par la curiosité de savoir qui méditait avec moi. Luna Lovegood. Assise en tailleur, la baguette en travers des genoux, observait le même ciel que moi. Je partageais on coin de Paradis avec celle que j'admire.

Sans baisser les yeux sur moi, elle m'a interpellé : « Tu es Thalia Luis, n'est-ce pas ? Ton frère est un Mangemort mais toi, je ne sais pas de quel côté tu es. » Mangemort. Il m'a fallu du temps pour réaliser d'où je connaissais ce terme…Lovegood n'a pas cillé un seul instant, présence encourageante.

Progressivement une image s'est imposée à moi en superposition à celle obsédante de la salle : Un homme vêtu de noir de pied en cape, la capuche rabattue à mi-visage. Je ne pouvais distinguer son regard mais sa bouche, son menton volontaire, son attitude, tout en lui me criait « Tu me connais ». Cet homme associé au mot Mangemort dans les méandres de mon esprit était mon frère. Hier encore je le croyais digne de confiance mais aujourd'hui…

La vision s'estompa laissant libre cours à d'autres, pêle-mêle, comme libérées. Sans trop savoir comment, je suis tombée à genoux, désespérée repoussant de toutes mes forces les horreurs qui me revenaient à l'esprit, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Doucement, Luna s'est accroupie à ma hauteur . je me suis laissée aller dans ces bras tendus. Pas si Loufoca que ça, consolatrice de Thalia Luis à ses heures perdues, Luna…

Rupture de toute convention.

Thalia et Loufoca.

Une amitié sans lendemain, jamais de l'ordre du probable, de l'envisageable. Seulement, alors que les monde entrait dans un nouveau millénaire, une jeune sorcière blonde de famille prestigieuse pleurait dans les bras d'une autre, considérée comme de la vermine. Une jeune fille a choisi l'orientation de sa vie, par la vertu de l'espoir et du rêve lu dans les yeux d'une autre. Elle venait de comprendre les infiltrations régulières de son propre frère dans son esprit, de se souvenir des ordre auxquels elle a obéi en aveugle. Un membre de ma famille me contrôle : je résisterais. Je parle de moi à la troisième personne, ça devient grave. Je me prends pour César alors que je devrais réfléchir à Thanatos, cette enflure. Ordure.

Ce matin j'ai enfin compris pourquoi chaque jours, je ne demandais pas les quotidiens nationaux au moment du courrier : interdiction formelle de mon cher frère. Mon esprit obéissait.

Il faut que je continue à chercher cette salle.

Erwin : la clé de mon esprit. Sans cette clé, je comprends pourquoi certains sorciers soumis à l'imperium d'autres sont devenus fous. Le cerveau, l'esprit, tout se confond. Explosion spirituelle ou explosion cérébrale, le résultat est le même.

C'est désastreux. Je n'ai même pas été soumise à l'imperium puisque je laissais Thanatos s'introduire dans mon esprit comme dans de la fiente de véracrasse.

Depuis combien de temps étais-je double ? Deux personnes dans un esprit, c'est censé être viable ?

Voilà pourquoi Luna a toujours été un modèle. Dans ses yeux dansent la liberté alors qu'on m'interdit l'espoir et la foi en un idéal : je suis une bête, je n'ose me souvenir des ordres auxquels j'ai obéi aveuglément.

On ne me dira jamais plus : « Sois belle et tais-toi ! », ça non.

« Le serpent est agile mais les serres d'une Luis acérées. » Vieux fou énigmatique, j'ai compris. Le serpent : Thanatos, serpentard jusqu'à la pointe de la baguette. Et l'aigle, c'est moi.

Ca va saigner !! Il n'y a que peu d'ironie dans mes propos.

Je dois chercher cette salle, le lieu où tout finit. Je ne rendrai pas forcément le monde meilleur mais le mien si, je mettrais tout en œuvre.

Je peux choisir ce qui est bon, ce qui est sain, ce qui est moi. Je sais enfin qui je suis.

Deux jours, un soir et toute une vie bascule. Cette rupture ne sera jamais marqué dans aucun calendrier sauf dans mon cœur. (5)

Je suis.

* * *

(1) Ah la coconne !!!

(2) « Et l'on n'y peut rien » de JJG !! J'aimeuh la musiqueuh ! Mais c'est un peu déplacé !!

(3) C'est notre arbre de promo !!

(4) Une grosse dédicace à mes deux constellations préférées : Andromède sur ffnet et Cassiopée ma marraine, de la part, respectivement, de leur cacahuète et gueuse.

(5) Un petit clin d'œil à Cornelune.


	5. Là où tout finit

**Là où tout finit**

_Le 2 janvier_

Pas de visite thanatique.

_Le 3 janvier_

Pas de visite thanatique, ni même une lettre.

Il doit être occupé.

Il me manque. J'ai besoin d'entendre ses mots rassurants, sa voix… même sachant le monstre qu'il est.

_Le 4 janvier à 2h28 p.m_

Je l'ai trouvée !! Dans un couloir de la tour nord ouest, des escaliers en bois mènent à une lourde porte de pierre. C'est LA porte. Je n'ai pas osé l'ouvrir, une peur panique m'a retourné les entrailles. En plus je n'avais pas ma baguette…

J'y retourne.

_Le 4 janvier à 2h34 p.m_

J'ai peur, là ! Très peur.

A qui le dire ? L'écrire mais …

La salle est bien celle que je cherchais. J'ai essayé diverses formules, divers codes et combinaisons… Et dans un éclair de lucidité, j'ai prononcé « Erwin ». La porte a coulissé, me livrant à une lumière aveuglante sans source. L'angoisse de disparaître dans cette envoûtante chaleur m'a saisie. Le cœur et l'âme, la magie surtout … Tout en moi rétrécissait, se faisait étroit, si étroit. Mon cœur semblait prêt d'éclater. Puis la lumière a disparu, laissant place aux ténèbres rafraîchissantes.

Mes yeux se sont progressivement habitué à la pénombre brumeuse et une silhouette leur est apparue , puis une autre, et encore une. J'étais encerclée. Des ombres seulement, pas de chairs.

Les baguettes étaient pointées sur une chose que je ne distinguais pas, une forme près de moi, tout près de moi. Et je tournais, tournais sans cesse, prise de vertiges, le tournis empêchait la concentration, je m'échappais de moi-même.

Je n'existais pas.

Une question me hantait : Qui menaçaient-elles, ses ombres assoiffées de mort ?

Mon esprit était encore assez clair pour que je m'inquiète. Je me suis concentrée sur cette pensée concrète, et peu à peu ai retrouvé mes sens.

Je l'ai vue : elle était belle. Ses cheveux de jais lui auréolaient le visage, ses yeux bleus étaient terrifiés, elle rassemblait ses mains sur son ventre rebondi. Ses monstres jouaient avec une femme enceinte… Enflures, lâches…

Je suis partie sans me retourner mêlant larmes de peur et larmes de soulagement… L'angoisse me gelait les entrailles, me pétrifiant, je devais m'enfermer seule, personne ne devait me voir prostrée ainsi…

Dans ma frayeur et ma précipitation, j'ai perdu ma baguette. Il faut que j'y retourne vite. Très vite.

_Le 4 janvier à 5h03 p.m_

Je suis cachée sous une table dans un pièce inconnue, je m'y suis réfugiée sans espoir… Je tremble. Qui en effet pourrait me protéger de ma famille ?

Tout à l'heure, j'ai couru là bas, cherché le bout de bois parmi les ombres. J'ai fini par le ramasser sous un meuble, il avait du y rouler. Machinalement, j'ai vérifié son état e fonctionnement en l'agitant. J'ai signalé ma position…

Un des silhouettes m'a vue, s'est matérialisée devant moi… Médée. Ma propre mère me recherche et ne va pas tarder à me trouver.

Elle est dans la pièce, je vois ses pieds, sa robe, sa cape. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est gracieuse…

Mon dernier acte de sorcière.

Je vais sortir et l'affronter. J'ai vécu ! Et quelle vie !!

Plus de temps pour la poésie, place à la vie et à la mort.

Mon cri : Espoir et liberté…

* * *

Et vive le mélodrame !!

J'ai l'impression d'avoir bâclé la fin, de ne pas répondre aux attentes des reviewers… Ca m'embête, et en même temps, c'est ma fic, c'est comme ça que je la voulais : ciblée.

J'espère tout de même qu'elle vous aura plu ! Moi j'ai aimé l'écrire. Néanmoins, je sais que j'ai encore de nombreux efforts à faire pour arriver à la cheville de certain(e)s…

Place aux RaR car c'est vous que j'aime mes chers lecteurs !!

**Cornelune** Voilà ma cocotte, c'est là que s'arrête cette aventure… T'inquiète pas, ça veut pas dire que j'arrête les clins d'œil à Ondine !!

**Dreyd** Merci beaucoup ma prophétesse de ta lecture et de tes commentaires… Thalia est un personnage qui me plaît mais je la laisse là… elle a cheminé et abouti à son bonheur.

**c.Thalie** Voilà la suite et fin qui j'espère te contentera ! Si nos références mythologiques sont les mêmes… se référer au chapitre 1

**Siriel** Merci de tes encouragements ma grande !! Mate bien le Viggo sur la VL du Retour du Roi…D

**Un très grand remerciement à mon professeur de français de l'année dernière, M. JL Cloët de m'avoir fait découvrir comme il se doit nos grands auteurs romantiques. Merci de m'avoir donné le courage d'écrire.**


End file.
